RolePlaying Games
by Covert Commander
Summary: Rules: 1 Must stay in character 2 Must keep same names, 'cuz calling different names would feel like cheating 3 Keep an open mind; Let the role playing games begin. Definite smut, yaoi. This is just an experiment for me to see if i could write lemons. Turns out, I can.
1. Class is in Session!

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters used. just a steamy story I wanted to write.**

"Why do I have to stay after? So late at night too, these seem like extremes for just a test." Alfred said more to himself than anyone else. He tried to keep focus on the paper on his small desk and not on the teacher.

"It's not just a test, Mr. Jones, this test determines if you pass or fail the school year." said a sexy voice with palms resting on the huge smooth desk while sitting cross legged on the big hunk of mahogany.

Alfred couldn't help but thinking his teacher was sexy, which didn't bother him he'd had a lot of sexy teachers, but this one was different.

This teacher was a _man_. You may not have been able to tell with the way he is dressed right now. Business jacket with only the last three buttons buttoned to give way a look at a purple strip of cloth, resembling a strapless bra. With shorts going only 4 inches under his crotch, but only a small portion of skin was shone for 5 inches under that were lingerie panty hose that connected to the shorts by one strap. Completing the outfit were tall stilettos that were shiny black until you got to the heel which was red.

Alfred stole a quick glance at all of it, but Arthur caught it, so Alfred quickly looked back at the stupid test.

"Uh, so what's with the get-up? You don't wear that in class, Mr. Kirkland." Alfred said trying to hide his obviously beat red face under his blonde locks.

"Students shouldn't critique the fashion sense of the educator." Arthur said hopping off the desk and grabbed a ruler.

With the ruler he lifted his pupil's chin "Just between us, after school hours, it's Arthur" the Brit smiled.

Alfred gulped "Uh, I don't know, what about the other students. That's favoritism y'know"

"Screw the other students"

"Now that's definitely not something a teacher should say!"

Arthur pouted and went to the black board to erase the previous lesson that had been written, Alfred returned to the dumbass test.

Looking back down at the test he realized he hadn't even answered the first question.

"Uh, I haven't even learned this yet, how am I supposed to take a test over it?" Alfred said with his hand slightly up.

"Hm, it seems _I_ don't even know the answer to these questions" Arthur said. _Some teacher_.

Arthur crumpled up the paper and threw it to the back of the room.

"Hey-"

"But we do need some way you can prove you're good enough to pass." Arthur said sitting back on the huge desk.

Alfred stood, walked over to the desk, and leaned over the smaller man.

"How much extra credit do I need?" he said, uncrossing Arthur's legs and situating himself between them.

"A shit-ton" Arthur said hooking his arms around Alfred's neck, and receiving a tongue wrestling match between the two.

Moans and muffled sighs were exchanged, and heavy breathing due to the lack of oxygen.

Alfred moved Arthur's leg from his side to around his lower back, and the right leg took the hint and wrapped around to meet the left. Obvious erections being squeezed together.

"Move the stuff" Arthur said barely centimeters away from the American's face. Alfred with one big swoop of his arm forcefully removed all the nick nacks and papers from the desk, not caring where they landed on the floor. They both went back to their previous making out and lowered until Arthur's back was the desk.

"Remember, this is a performance grade." Arthur said.

"Oh, got it." Alfred responded.

He moved down to Arthur's neck and started kissing, licking, and nibbling on all the right spots. All the while rubbing their both fully clothed crotches together in a slow rhythmic motion. He gently moved his hand from Arthur's left thigh to the jacket, unbuttoning those three little buttons.

"Mh… huh… ahh" was all Arthur could mutter.

Alfred got the jacket off and removed his own hoodie, with the two silver dog tags dangling over his pecks. Arthur took it all in, he rubbed Alfred's pecks and trailing down to his abs.

"Beautiful" Arthur said and Alfred chuckled.

"Well, being quarterback helps out a lot."

Arthur giggled. "What will you team-mates say when they find out your slamming your teacher?"

"Screw 'em"

"Good answer." Arthur arched up for better access to the clasp behind him holding the bra together. When Alfred got it off he flung it across the room.

He licked Arthur's collarbone down to his nipple.

"Ah, Alfred!" Arthur said.

But those were just words of encouragement to Alfred. He swirled his tongue around the pink circles and occasionally nipped at them too.

"Don't pretend I don't feel that down there" Alfred said referring to Arthur's almost exploding erection, rubbing against his own.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it, git?"

"God, you're so deliciously British." Alfred grinned.

Alfred unzipped both of their pants, spit into his hand and rubbed the make-shift lube on his cock.

Arthur unhooked his legs around Alfred's waist to get rid of both of their pants.

"Now, before I fail you" Alfred obeyed and slowly pushed inside the smaller man.

"Ah ah!" Arthur said in the sexiest voice ever.

Alfred pushed Arthur up and down on the smooth, hard desk. The stilettos were being banged on the desk as well. But despite how much he wanted to, Arthur couldn't bang his head like he would if there were pillows, so each time he had been thrusted into and he couldn't help but hit his head on the wood, very hard.

"If you keep that up, the janitors will hear you, ugh"

"Shit, you're right, ah, uh" Arthur said still being slammed into.

"We don't need a…ugh… school scandal …ugh… now do we? It'd be all over the…ugh… news."

But the sex didn't stop. If anything they went at it harder, the fear and thrill of actually getting caught heightened all of the emotions.

It was so exhilarating in fact, it made the blondes hit climax with one final great thrust provided by the larger.

Alfred fell over on top of Arthur. They both huffed and gasped for the air that had left their lungs.

"A+ Mr. Jones, A+. No, there isn't even a grade high enough for _that_ performance."

Alfred chuckled a little.

"Is it over now?"

"Yes, the game's over"

"Great, I fuckin' love you, Artie"

"I love you, too Al. So very much."

Alfred smiled and gave his English lover a kiss, not as steamy as the first one, but still meaningful.

"The real teacher's gonna be pissed when she finds out we borrowed her room just to have sex."

"Not if she doesn't know, love"


	2. Rainy Days

Rain on the tin roof sometimes just sounded so peaceful and relaxing, especially with a cup of tea and a good book. This is the time storms are a good thing, not when you're late for a meeting you don't even want to go to with the traffic coincidentally horrid, but now, while Arthur is stretched out across the couch.

"Unhappy Persia, that in former age

Hast been the seat of mighty Conquerors,

That in their prowesse and their policies, Have triumph over Africa."

Such an ancient book, why did he still have it? Maybe, it made him feel like he was back home in England, considering the author, it's been almost 3 years since he moved here to America.

Arthur closed his eyes and the worn out book. Just listening to the storm.

Well, he _was_ listening to it until the door started making noise. Arthur realized it was a person making the door emanate such disrupting banging.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming" Arthur said as he forced himself to move from his comfortable position. The storm was too loud but the banging was still much louder.

"Yes?" Arthur said opening the door and could hear the rain in its entirety not the tin roof's version of what _it _made the rain sound like.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, this may sound super weird coming from a stranger, but my car just decided to be a dick and started stalling." Said a drenched man standing in Arthur's doorway.

But even though everything around him was very dark, Arthur could see the clearest cerulean eyes ever.

"Uh, I would be able to fix it no prob,"

"Problem."

"Right, uh problem, but I can't see a thing with it being so late at night. So, could I like stay here for the night and I promise I'll be out of your hair by the morning."

Stupid puppy eyes always got to Arthur, but these were unbearable. Like they were just yelping out;

"Hey, we're the saddest little things in the world. Please take us in, please, please, please!"

"Uh, I guess, it wouldn't bother me a bit. I was just about to go to bed anyway, so good thing you knocked when you did, I'm terrible when I'm tired." Arthur said allowing the man and his blue eyes in.

"I don't want to get your carpet wet, I'll leave my hat and jacket outside." The man said just throwing the extra clothing on the porch.

"That's fine." Arthur said

"You got a shower? I know I'm asking so much but I really need one right now."

"Do you have a shower, and it's connected to my bedroom, I'll show you." Arthur said leading the man through the house.

"Ookay," Said the man following the smaller man.

When they got to Arthur's bedroom he made a gesture towards the door that lead to the bathroom, and he sat on his bed. The man gave an unusually bright smile in his direction and stepped in the bathroom.

Arthur lay down on his back and covered his face with the back of his hand resting on the bridge of his nose. He slowly let sleep take him away into the night.

All he saw in his dreams were big blue eyes on a handsome face.

"Ah, that felt great!" the obvious American said that instantly woke Arthur up when he slammed the door.

"Huh?" Arthur said dazed, rubbing his eyes, but when they focused they saw that the man was in just a towel wrapped around his hips and another on his head that his hand was rubbing his hair with. Arthur tried with all his might to not look at the big muscles and six squares that poked out of his stomach.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think you were asleep."

"You think I would stay up for you? What's your name anyway?"

"Alfred. Yours?"

"Arthur." He said turning around and curling up with his back to his newly met acquaintance.

"You're not on the right end of the bed, you know." Said Alfred.

Arthur flopped back on his back then stood up, "I know, I really need a shower too, I'm incredibly loopy"

Arthur walked passed Alfred and took his shower. He looked down to his stomach, he was thin, he didn't have a six pack like Mr. Blue Eyes out there, but he was still thin. Then he swore he could see Alfred's face looking up to him. He could feel Alfred's huge, but soft, hands holding onto his butt.

The imaginary Alfred ran his tongue down Arthur's stomach, stopping just short of his penis. It tickled but also felt amazingly wonderful, it made him shudder a little. 'Alfred' smiled and moved one of the hands to the front holding the British man's erection still.

"Mm" Arthur breathed

'Alfred' took Arthur in his mouth and began swirling and licking and sucking almost all at once. Arthur put his hands out forward on the cold bathroom tile that engulfed the shower. And he jerked his head back. His common sense told him to not cry out because of the fake pleasure for the _real_ Alfred was outside. He couldn't explain it rationally to a man he just met.

Arthur snapped out of his sex dream and remembered he was supposed to be taking a shower and finished washing himself.

When he walked out Alfred was in the almost exact same spot he was in before.

"Wow, you sure took your time in there didn't you?"

"Wha- why-"

"I bet it's a British thing isn't it? To take really long showers?"

"Yes, that's it. Just a British thing. Now why were you waiting out here?"

"To get my clothes, I left them on the floor in there."

"O-okay uh, you can just sleep on the couch right in the living room, blankets are already there from when I was using them, and you can move all the stuff to where you want, now good night" Arthur said very rushed and practically pushed Alfred out of his room and closed the door fast.

"Ha, British thing my ass." Alfred smirked, laying on the couch.

"Ah… fu" Alfred heard coming from Arthur's bedroom.

He put his ear closer to the door that was the source of the noises.

"Ah! Hm…gah" the door seemed to say.

Alfred snickered and wondered who his host was thinking of at that moment.

Almost like he was answering Alfred's question, Arthur quietly screamed out "Alfred!"

Alfred stepped back a little; he would've never thought he could be the source of another man's masturbation.

Yet somehow, with every moan Arthur made, Alfred found it incredibly… sexy.

Curiosity was one of Alfred's worst qualities. He looked through a small crack in the door. There it was, unmistakable proof of what Arthur was doing. Alfred could feel that his own dick was getting hard as well.

"Ahh," Arthur would moan.

"Ahh," Alfred would quietly moan, rubbing his clothed crotch.

He didn't know what came over him, or what he was thinking, but all of a sudden he swung the door wide open.

He immediately saw the Brit with no pants (nor underwear) on, also wearing a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned at all. It looked too big for him, the way the sleeves went no further than his thumb's cuticle.

"ALFRED!" Arthur said in complete shock.

Alfred climbed directly to Arthur and put his weight on his knees, balancing himself with his hands on either side of the completely pink Brit.

"-!"Arthur started to blow up but was cut off by his guest's lips against his.

Alfred's hands were so big, one hand gently grabbed the side of his neck right under his jawline and Alfred's thumb was placed on his ear and fingers intertwined with blonde hair.

Arthur felt Alfred's tongue invade his mouth trying to dominate his tongue. _Heh, a true American, _Arthur thought. Alfred must've thought he was in a romance movie because he was doing it just like all the main characters do it, even slightly bobbing his head continuously.

Once the kiss was broken, Alfred and Arthur were mixing their hot breaths together. Both had their mouths still open as if they were going to kiss again but knew they didn't have enough air for another. Unbeknownst to Arthur, he had had his back to the dash board of his bed for a while, his hands still in between his legs.

Alfred moved the smaller man's hands and replaced them with his head.

"Alfred, wha-ah!" Arthur cried out as the American stroked his tongue down the length of the British man.

_The real Alfred is so much better than just my imagination._ Arthur thought to himself. Maybe because he could actually feel how warm his tongue is, the exhilaration of his wet saliva, or that he was actually there and he could scream out his name as much as he wanted to with the sound of the storms wails to suppress them to the neighbors.

While Arthur was in the middle of his thoughts, Alfred took all of the erection into his mouth. Arthur clutched handfuls of blonde hair and gave silent screams as he threw back his head. Alfred kept sucking until Arthur couldn't take it and exploded into his mouth.

Alfred lifted his head up and licked his lips, he took another look at Arthur who was panting slightly with his head turned to the side yet his big emerald eyes were fixed on Alfred.

"Was that what the shower thing was about?" Alfred said with his hands on his hips.

Arthur shot his head forward to face Alfred, "Huh? Y-you knew?"

Alfred nodded.

Arthur, now covering himself all of a sudden bashful. "Well then, if you're finished tormenting me-"he said as he tried to get off the bed to get his pajama bottoms on.

"Oh, but I'm not finished at all, and I'm not trying to torment you." Alfred said, put his glasses on a side table and grabbed Arthur's hips which sort of back fired on him because he was on his back and Arthur's back was on his stomach. Arthur flailed around a bit until he felt Alfred's own erection, though still wearing pants, was rubbing against his ass.

All the squirms that Arthur made against Alfred's crotch just made him more aroused, feeling his skin move about the fabric.

Arthur pushed himself up but still sat on Alfred stomach and came into view of Alfred's member standing straight up. He looked over his shoulder subtly and now Alfred was the one all pink, Arthur pulled Alfred's pants all the way off. Arthur turned his body around to face Alfred, smiled, and moved over Alfred's member. Though, it was a little rough, he managed to get it all the way inside him. The moment it penetrated him he gave out a sort of loud groan.

"Ugh, my girlfriend doesn't even sound that sexy" Alfred said.

"WHAT?" Arthur shouted and hit him with a pillow.

"Whoa, I was just kidding!"

"That's not funny, wanker!"

Alfred lifted himself on his elbow and reached for Arthur's cheek with the opposite hand, and gave him a tender kiss. "No more jokes, 'kay? Just you and me tonight." He said, Arthur smiled and gently pushed him back down on his back. The overly-sized shirt was thrown out of sight.

Slowly, Arthur started bouncing up and down on Alfred's dick. Both of them making random moans and grunts for the storm and the ceiling to hear. Soon, Alfred was helping Arthur with the thrusts by holding his big hands on the smaller man's waist and rocking him in a somewhat circular forward motion. By then, the bouncing became much more rapid, and Arthur's hair was bouncing just as much as he was.

The whole time, his eyes were closed even though he wanted to take in Alfred's body and sex face but the ecstasy was far too much to handle. All his screams were not silent this time and he used them up until he began to get hoarse.

On the other hand, Alfred's eyes were open the whole time, consuming the image of this man riding him now. He was also screaming but just through gritted sparkling teeth. Everything about Arthur just turned him on; sweat-drenched hair, slim yet not muscular body, the rich accent, if only he would open his beautiful eyes. Just thinking about the forest that was his eyes was the kick that made Alfred release his seed inside Arthur, and Arthur's into the air.

The British man collapsed onto the American man's chest, they fell asleep to the sound of calming rain on the roof.

When morning came to wake Arthur up, to his surprise Alfred was nowhere to be found.

"Al? AL?" he tried to call but with no such luck.

He picked up boxers and put his big shirt back on to walk around the house in search for his lost lover. The bathroom; no, the kitchen; no, the living room; no.

"Where the hell is he?" Arthur said to himself. He opened up the garage and saw the greatest ass he'd ever known bent over in the hood of Alfred's car. Then a torso with no shirt to cover the sweaty skin, followed by a head of wonderful blonde hair was raised into view. One arm went instantly to the forehead to wipe off the collected sweat drops, also an over exaggerated sigh was released. He turned around to see Arthur looking adorable in just boxers with the shirt and smiled while slamming the hood down.

"Whew! Hey!" Alfred gave a small kiss to Arthur in which he returned.

"What were you doing?"

"What? I told you my car started stalling"

Arthur giggled a little and said "Got it, I'll make breakfast while you go take a shower."

"Sounds great!"

**If you even remember England was reading a book it's from Christopher Marlowe's Tamburlaine.**

**Here goes: I don't own Hetalia, I don't own the characters, I don't claim to own Hetalia nor the characters, I was purely bored and wanted to write smut. I changed lanes at the intersection, I changed lanes without signaling while running a red light and *speeding*! **


	3. Rock On!

**Get ready to read, a lot. I got REALLY descriptive in this one, don't worry it's worth it ;) Also I encourage people to make their own Role Playing Games with different characters. I'd like to see how creative and steamy some people get. Geez, just shut up already, and let them read the story. Enjoy! ~**

Stepping fresh out of the shower, Arthur put on a robe and headed into the closet to find something to wear. He was going out tonight, something he hadn't had time to do in a while, but tonight he did. He felt that his rebellious side that had died a long time ago needed to be revived for one night.

After many debates of this and that, the end result of his wardrobe consisted of a thin white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. A stylish black vest covered the shirt, it had random small buttons of multiple colored skulls and **ROCK **written on them. His belt was black leather at an angle hanging on his hips, the belt also had skulls on them but they were all a solid blood red color. His skinny jeans were red and black plaid; he was too short for them so at the ankle they piled layers on themselves when they met the red converse that had **PUNK **written in black.

Then it was time to accessorize; a thick collar-like necklace wrapped around his neck, a bracelet that looked like the belt that hung on his hips, and in total; 12 piercings. 8 in each ear, two slightly under his right eyebrow, one on his tongue, and one small stud on his nose. He painted his nails black and applied a thin line of eyeliner.

Pleased with his appearance, he smiled and headed out the door. He drove to an old bar called 'The Grotto' that tonight had live music. Most likely an unknown band that won't make it big time, considering they played in this place, but if the crowd is drunk enough will definitely get fans even if it is for one night.

As soon as Arthur walks in the smell of cigarettes and alcohol welcome him through his nostrils. He knows he will have drinks but not right now, he'll give the band a chance before he drowns them out. He sees all the people with their multicolored mohawks, heavily applied dark makeup, piercings, and ripped articles of clothing and he remembered why he let this side of him die.

A man who looks completely normal (except from his shaggy hair and beard) walked over to the microphone that was set up. The band that was to play in a moment were setting up their musical instruments, it was only a drummer and a guitarist.

The man grabbed the mic but kept it on the rod it had been placed on and said, "Ladies in gentlemen, welcome to the stage; Rancid Henchman!" and slowly walked away.

The man then met with the lead singer that had a guitar neck, hanging by a strap around his shoulder, in one hand. With the other; he grabbed the man's hand, slid it down to where their fingers hooked, and finally their shoulders bumped into each other's. The man finally took his leave off the stage and positioned himself in the huge crowd of drunkards.

Arthur made his way as soon as he saw the front man in the group. American, obviously judging by his guitar that looked as if it was an American flag imitator. His jeans, while they were the color they should've been, had big rips in them. Some rips were frayed but most weren't. His shirt had a big skull with Xs for eyes and a tongue sticking out from it. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows while he leaned into the microphone to introduce them. Arthur could see at least three facial piercings; one on each ear and one that went through his eyebrow. His shoes were black converses. Lastly, his glasses had skulls that had stars for eyes.

"Hey, like Richard said, we're Rancid Henchman-"he was cut off by a random fan that he could see the face of, who yelled out a drunken love confession, he just laughed it off. "I know you're just thinking 'stop with the fuckin' speech and play, asshole!', so that's what we're gonna do. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

The band started to play very hard core metal, that no one could understand the lyrics to so just bobbed their heads and danced in their very cramped space. Even Arthur found himself joining in with the crowd, jumping up and down, whipping his hair in random directions.

Once it got too late for them to continue playing the American signed them off and exited the stage with his band mates. That was the time Arthur decided was a good time to have a drink, so he went to the bar and ordered a scotch. Just a moment later he heard a familiar voice that its owner decided to sit next to him.

"A water, please" said the lead singer to the bartender, wiping his forehead with a small towel.

The bartender handed the blonde a bottle of water, and in turn he glugged it down.

Arthur watched the man's Adam's apple bouncing up and down along his throat. He almost became concerned that the man wouldn't get enough oxygen at the rate he was drinking.

"Ahhhh!" the American said overdramatically satisfying with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, you played really fantastic up there." Arthur said trying to make a conversation with the near irresistible man.

"Oh yeah? Thanks, man, it's nice to hear that come from someone who's not completely dunk, or are you?" he said looking down at Arthur's choice of drink.

"No, this is actually my first one of the night." He moved his hand from the glass to stretch for a handshake. "Arthur Kirkland"

The American returned the greeting, "Alfred F. Jones. Don't mind me being rude or anything, but your accent it's ridiculously British."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and said "You know I'm from England, hence the accent."

"Well, I'm not stupid, I figured that much! What I meant was, I think it's _cool_ that you have an accent." Alfred said through laughs.

Throughout the night they shared mindless chatter about random topics, about 5 minutes into it they resulted in talking about each other's piercings.

"That one doesn't have any color to it at all." Alfred said referring to the diamond on his ear.

"No, it's like that for a reason, it's my birthstone." Arthur said and he pushed his hair out of the way for a better look.

"Lemme guess, no color most likely a… diamond, right?" Arthur nodded, and Alfred continued, "So your birthday's in… April?" Arthur nodded again, and Alfred leaned in looking closely to the stone.

"Y'know I've got a room upstairs. I could show you _my_ birthstone." Alfred breathed into Arthur's ear very seductively, it made him jump slightly. He didn't know what made him jump, the closeness between them, the tone of voice that was used, his hot breath, or the innuendo that was just made. It all made him blush far deeper than he wanted.

"So, whaddaya say?" Alfred smiled.

Not much time passed and Arthur had Alfred back crashed into the yet to be opened door. He attacked his mouth with his tongue. Alfred wouldn't give in and fought back the invading foreign tongue. Both tongue studs swirling around in their combined mouths. Arthur started sliding off the jacket on Alfred's shoulders.

Breaking the mouth battle Alfred said, "Wait, lemme at least get the door open, horn dog." He dug in his back pocket for the key to the room, and as soon as the door was open the battle continued. The pair was furiously kissing all the way to the back where the bedroom was, removing articles of clothing but barely ever separating.

Arthur pushed his rock star on the bed, and then crawled on top of him and restarted their make out game. By now all there was left of the clothing were just the pants. Alfred's hands were moving down into Arthur's pants and firmly grabbed his English ass, practically digging his black nails in the skin. Alfred shifted them to where he was on top of Arthur, while he didn't mind being on bottom, he still wanted the charade to continue and he flipped the American on his back. A few rolls back and forth on the bed for dominance took place and the two were making more noise then they realized. All of a sudden a knock came from the bedroom door, most likely a band mate or the man named Richard.

"Dude, are you alright in there?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

Alfred stood, leaving Arthur on the bed, and walked over to the door without opening it. "Uh, yeah, man just I think my voice is just goin' out from tonight performance." He said to the door.

The two friends chatted about Alfred's throat condition for too long, according to Arthur. He ran to Alfred's back and put his arms around him, tweaking the taller man's nipples. Alfred just swatted them off and smiled back at Arthur but returning to talk to the band mate. Arthur then moved his hands gently down and unzipped Alfred's pants, and then going deeper into his pants, rubbing the palm of his hand against Alfred's cock. From that, Arthur gained a slight grimace and a low moan from the rock star. Unfortunately, the man on the other side heard it.

"What?" said the voice.

"Ugh, nothing, man. I just uh- HEY!" Alfred said trying to sound normal, but Arthur had just decided to grab his member and act like one of his friends weren't listening to him.

"Hey, what? Are you sure you're okay in there? What's going on?" the voice persisted.

"Look, I just can't- OH GOD- talk right now, okay?"

"Seriously, do you need-"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I'M GETTING FUCKED RIGHT NOW! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY?" Alfred exploded at the door.

"Ohh, I get it. Don't let me interrupt you, anymore"

"Thank you," Alfred turned around to see Arthur's smirk and one raised eyebrow with his hands on his hips, "as for you." The Brit chuckled slightly and was thrown back on the bed. Alfred removed both of their pants and underwear, and then spread Arthur's butt cheeks enough to insert three fingers.

"Ah! More, right now. MORE damnit!" Arthur cried out.

"You got it; don't have to tell me twice!" Alfred said, replacing his fingers with the previously violated erection, earning him a good moan. "You're really, how do they say it your country…randy?"

"Stupid git" Arthur laughed over his shoulder to see the American rock star's face. Once he was thrusted into his head turned back forward and looking down to the sheets. His hands keeping him up; started grabbing the fabric of the bed sheets, clutching tighter and tighter with every motion. Alfred's hands guided Arthur's hips to grind into his own. One maneuvered its way down to Arthur's erection and started sliding up and down all of the length, and then he licked the Englishman's shoulder.

"Ugh! A-Alfred!" exclaimed Arthur and jerked his head back.

"How does it feel being backstage?" Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear, then nibbling on it.

"You tell me. You're the one back there."

"Ha, fuckin' amazing" Alfred said rapidly increasing thrust timing.

"Couldn't say it better myself. Ah! Alfred, I'm – I'm gonna-"

"Ugh, me too. Let's do it together" and within two or three more thrusts, both of them climaxed at the same time. Both collapsed on their stomachs but Arthur's was on the bed while Alfred's was on Arthur's back. He stayed there just wheezing on the smaller man's shoulder for a moment until said man wanted to rollover and see the face of his rock star.

Now Alfred was lying on his back and Arthur curled into the very muscular chest and started fidgeting with the dog tags. Alfred wrapped an arm around the smaller blonde and kissed him once more.

"I love you, so much Arthur." Alfred said and rested his head on the blonde's head. Arthur hummed his agreement and fell asleep, his American lover slept as well.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" said the drummer and bassist in unison.

"Yep, I'm kicking myself out of the band." Alfred said with one of his hands rubbing the back of his head.

"But, w-why?"

"Um, maybe 'cuz I'm a grown ass man and I don't need your approval. Besides, I told you from the start I only needed this gimmick for one night."

"Yeah, but-"

"Sorry boys, I guess I'm stealing him away from you." Arthur said and gave Alfred a chaste kiss. The two men, not completely used to the other two men kissing, tried not to show their discomfort of the awkward moment.

"We just thought maybe if you played one night, you would see how much fun it was and-"

"Dude, just stop what you're thinking right there or we'll do it in front of you right now."

"Well, there's no need for that. I'm sure you got enough of that last night. I just wanted to let you know it was a pleasure to have you for the brief time that we did. So, on that note, bye!" said the band members, practically sprinting out the room.

"Aww, they didn't want to stay for the after show." said Arthur, while he smiled and wrapped his arms Alfred's waist.

"Nah, it's a private show." Alfred said and gave his love another kiss. They both laughed on their way back to their house.

**Hey I just met you, and this is crazy**

**But that was my story**

**So review it, maybe **

**BTW about the 'Rancid Henchman' name, I didn't decide it. It was one of those Facebook links that was like "take the first letter of your first name and first letter of your last name" so I put in A &J for Alfred F. Jones. Just so I don't get people saying things like "WTFs up with the stupid name?"**

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters, just this story. =3**


	4. Can I Clean Up?

**Sorry if this offends any British people. Also, these are made up amounts of time; they didn't actually wait for 2 years to do this. Knowing them, it was probably like a month. **

_Hero's Log: Day 730_

_ It's been almost 2 years since I hired him. He's very helpful around the house, true, I'm not complaining. The place has looked awesome, and I'm eternally grateful to him. But uh,_

"Sir," the British voice said. Alfred lifted his head up, interrupting his thinking and writing. "Would you like me to clean the study now?" Alfred gave his approval, returning to his journal entry. First, though, he caught a glimpse of Arthur bending down showing his perfectly round ass. Alfred gulped.

The _man_ was wearing an actual black and white maid's outfit, complete with the head band and everything. It only went to his thighs, and it spread almost 5 inches out with all the ruffles. All black silk except for the small apron, the neck line (which couldn't be called a 'neck' line, for it came 10 inches under his neck), the hem on the bottom, and the hem on the arms. The shoulders looked like he had tennis balls under the sleeves. A very small, black bow wrapped around his neck. Completing the outfit with fishnets and shiny black Mary Jane heels that almost put him at eye level with Alfred but not quite.

_He keeps wearing things, like, that! I've been telling him he doesn't have to, but all he says is "Silly poppet, I wear it to please you." with a stupid closed-eye smile and tilts his head a bit. I tell him that it'd please me for him to dress as he normally would, he says "But it's fun to dress up sometimes, all you do is get a costume and Bob's your uncle." I don't even have an uncle named Bob. He always hangs around me too. Again, not complaining, but sometimes it gets too much to handle. _

_Like earlier today, I bumped into him, he fell on top of me and he said, something like "How's about a bit of how's your Father, eh?" I just looked at him all confused, I guess he didn't want to know how my father really was 'cuz he just got up and left. Later that night, I looked up British slang. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT HE ACTUALLY MEANT? _

Alfred breaking away from his thoughts took a drink from his cup. Arthur slid a coaster under his beverage right before he could make a ring on the desk. Alfred looked up to another overly happy smile.

Arthur started to walk away to clean another part of the room. "Uh, thank you" Alfred said standing up and Arthur turned to face his employer. "Y'know with everything you do around here." He said sheepishly.

"It's the least I can do." Then his heels click-clacked over to the bookshelf. Alfred sat back down and went to do real work instead of just writing about his hot maid in his heroic notebook. Arthur just dusted off the smooth wood of the bookshelf and admired the books that were contained. He assumed that Alfred read all these or was in the process of reading them, but really they were just house-warming gifts from friends, family, or co-workers. Arthur finished up dusting and decided to do something about Alfred's horrifically unorganized desk.

"Sir, can I clean up?"

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

"Anything specific you want me to keep on the desk?"

"Nothing comes to mind, just leave the drink and my laptop and I'm good."

"Yes, sir" and Arthur started removing papers and books from the big desk. Only one thing was on the desk besides what he was instructed to not put away, a Captain America notebook. _Sure is strange for a grown man to have a journal like this._ Alfred wasn't paying any attention to the British man, so Arthur flipped through the pages a bit. He got to the most recent entry, only to find out it was about him. Almost every page was about him. Some pages very poetic about just mundane things he would do but was built up like a god did them, then other pages would be very graphic, sexual things that his employer would do to him if he had the chance. _I gave him more than enough chances, dense American. _He skimmed some of the actions done in the book, acting them out in his imagination, until his face started blushing very deeply.

"Ahh! I'm glad that's done with!" Alfred said stretching. Arthur snapped back to reality and quickly hid the notebook behind his back, looking down at his feet. His shaggy blonde hair covered his forest-like green eyes. "Arthur? Is there something the matter?" Arthur shook his head no. "Then what's wrong? You seem flushed." Arthur really didn't know why he was hiding the notebook; Alfred knew what was in it already. He didn't know what he was going to do with it either; he couldn't keep it if it wasn't his to begin with.

"Um, sorry, sir. I kind of read this." He said holding out the notebook.

Alfred's eyes grew almost 5 times the normal size they should've been. His face grew hot with embarrassment and he quickly tried to snatch away the journal but Arthur kept a firm grip on it. "Hey, let go! It's mine!"

"But it's about me, I should have it!" Arthur giving in to the tug of war they had with the notebook. Between the fussing of the rightful owner the journal ripped in two halves. Arthur fell against the bookshelf knocking down books all on his head and body. Alfred fell on the ground and spilled his drink all over his crotch.

"Mr. Jones!" and "Arthur!" were shouted at the same time. The two blondes crawled to the middle of the floor, and examined if the other was injured or not.

"Are you okay?" Alfred said removing a book that landed open on Arthur's head and removing his head band.

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur said, rubbing his head. "But your trousers are ruined, don't worry I can get that out. Wait a second." He pulled out a wash rag from his small apron rubbing where the liquid soaked into the fabric.

"No, don't do that." Alfred said feeling the sensation of his maid's hand on his pants.

"Sir, it's fine. I can get the stain out" Arthur said rubbing harder.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Alfred closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and lifted his head up. Unfortunately, something else of his lifted up, too.

"Oh, uh." Arthur said moving his hand away from his boss's obvious erection. He could tell Alfred was clearly embarrassed but he wanted to take his chance while it was on the table.

Arthur moved closer to Alfred and rubbed the stain more, getting the greatest reaction and noises from the larger man. He helped Alfred up to standing and slightly sitting on the desk, not stopping the 'stain removal'. Alfred loved every minute of it, his fantasies finally coming true, after almost 2 years.

"Guess that mess isn't coming out, these trousers are just going to have to be thrown away." Arthur said. He removed the slick, leather belt and pulled down the khakis also the boxers. He opened his mouth to begin sucking the large member in front of his face but Alfred interrupted, " Wait," he lifted Arthur's face to his level, "I want to know how you taste like before you have all that in your mouth." Arthur smiled and leaned into a deep kiss. After 2 minutes of passionate kissing, they stared into each other's eyes and Arthur slid down to his previous position.

He massaged Alfred's inner thighs while he stuck the entire penis in his mouth; the first contact it made with was Arthur's tongue. Alfred was overwhelmed and jerked his head back, grabbing a good handful of golden hair; the other hand had a firm grip of the wooden desk. Arthur circled around the cock with his tongue alternating between clockwise and counter-clockwise. That sent Alfred to nirvana, and then he thought to himself _Some Nirvana would be good right now. _But he didn't give it a second thought because Arthur did one last rotation and Alfred released inside his mouth.

Arthur rose from the floor to look at Alfred still using his orgasm face. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and saw Arthur smiling and licking his lips.

"Now, give me what I've been waiting 2 years for, please." Arthur said leaning over Alfred, with one leg raised to the American's hip and his knee resting on the desk. Alfred had one had on Arthur's ass and the other gently sliding up and down the fish netted leg.

"Not on the desk." Alfred said and lifted his pants.

"Then, where? Because, I know from what you put in the book, that it's not over yet."

"Not by a long shot," Alfred lifted the British maid like a bride without very much effort into the master bedroom, "I just thought you'd be more comfortable on a bed."

"So there's gentleman under the hero complex?" Arthur said being gently put down on the white sheets.

"Of course no one wants an asshole hero." Alfred kissed him and Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck. "Now, how do I get this damn thing off?"

Arthur chuckled and said "There's a zipper in the back."

Alfred slowly revealed Arthur's back, and threw the cheesy maid outfit and his underwear across the room. He ran kisses from Arthur's lips down to his high-heeled feet. He undid the straps of both shoes and pulled the fish nets off with his teeth. Alfred practically jumped out of his clothing when he thought about making love to his maid.

Alfred climbed up to where he could hover over Arthur, and he removed his glasses to set them on the side table. The sapphire orbs stared deeply into emerald ones and smiles were unveiled. Arthur cupped Alfred's face with his hands and kissed the soft lips. He couldn't get enough of Alfred's taste; he's imagined it would taste like those hamburgers he always ate that's why he was always a little reluctant to kiss him, but to his surprise it almost tasted like coffee.

Arthur lifted Alfred's hands a little enough for his hands to intertwine with the bigger man's. He wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist and was penetrated by Alfred's once more erected member. Arthur gave out erotic _hah_s, though it hurt him a little bit, the pain was subdued when the pleasure kicked in. Alfred was carrying all his weight on his knees as to not crush Arthur's hands, but the British man was the one squeezing his hands with surprising force. Alfred kept his pace until he saw Arthur's face that he now conducted was his climaxing face, upon seeing this he started going faster and faster.

"M-Mr. Jones I-"

"I think we're waaay past Mr. Jones."

"Oh, yes. Al- Alfred!" Arthur said and shot out his seed all on his stomach, some his chin, and on Alfred's abs as well. Seeing the soiled Brit made Alfred also release once again inside of Arthur. Alfred rolled over on his back, his chest quickly going up and down with heavy breathing. Arthur got up and got his wash rag to clean them both off. Once he was finished, he lied down next to Alfred; he wove their fingers together again and began playing with the fingers of the larger hand. Alfred smiled, watching Arthur amuse himself with his fingers.

"Damn, we still need to pick up all those books that fell, huh?" Alfred said, not wanting to do anything but just lay there with his lover.

"That can wait until later. I think we both deserve a nap." Arthur rolled his back to Alfred's front, and Alfred put his arms around the warm British man. He nuzzled into the blonde hair and fell asleep.

That night, Alfred dreamed of Arthur and him sitting on a couch, cuddled up together. He wrapped one arm around Arthur's shoulder and Arthur gave him a kiss that he returned.

"Daddy, get a room!" said a small, baby girl. No older than 4 years old.

"I'm sorry; it's just that when I look at Mommy, I forget there are any people around." Alfred replied.

Arthur stood and guided Alfred over to either side of the child.

"Or did you want kisses, too?" Arthur said and at the same time, the blondes gave small kisses to the soft cheeks. The small child gave out lots of giggles, but the kisses did not stop. Then the little girl took Arthur's face and kissed him.

"Hey, I want to do that to!" Alfred said and kissed Arthur the same way the child did.

"Now Daddy's turn for kisses!" and Alfred was kissed by the girl like she kissed Arthur.

"Yes, Daddy needs kisses, too." Arthur said and kissed Alfred. Once separated, they looked to the child and all exploded with hearty laughter.

Alfred returned to reality and watched Arthur bring in two mugs of coffee.

Standing in the doorway, Arthur said "Good morning" with a big smile. He handed the mug to Alfred and sat on the edge of the bed, close to the American. Alfred sat up and gave Arthur a sweet kiss. He kept his hand on Arthur's cheek for a long time, and just stared into his eyes, smiling.

"Wh-what is it?" Arthur said blushing.

"Oh, nothing." He said and drank his coffee.

**Awwww :3 Wasn't that sweet?**

**Thank you all for the comments and favorites, they mean sooo much to me. It makes it worth staying up so late, worth it! 3**

**Once again from the top! I don't own Hetalia nor the characters used. Neither do I claim to, just the story above. I need sleep.**


	5. Before We Part

Arthur sat in the middle of the large bed watching his beautiful lover stuff clothing into a big suitcase. He knew words wouldn't no, couldn't change his mind. No matter what he said or did, Alfred would be leaving in the morning it was a fact. Arthur, despite better judgment, at least tried to make him stay. Even though he knew his efforts would be for nothing, words don't change inevitability.

"Please, don't go." Arthur said through tears almost inaudible.

"You know I have to." Alfred always trying so hard to be the rock, but failing, he also had tears being subdued into his big blue eyes.

"B-but I might not ever see you again! Please Alfred!" Arthur said louder and the tears flowed down his face. Alfred climbed to him and buried Arthur's head into his chest, trying to calm him down.

"If I don't someone's got to. Someone who probably has more people who love them than I do."

"But no one has someone love them as _much_ as I love you. Let the army get someone else! What would I do if you died?"

"Who said I was going to die? There's a lot of soldiers who get to come home all the time. Besides, they already chose me to go in, it's not like I can turn the country down."

Arthur started shoving off Alfred. "I get it; you love your country more than me." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him back on the bed to where they were staring each other in the face.

"That's not true." He said in a very serious tone. He leaned in and gave Arthur a passionate kiss, in which Arthur returned. Once parted, Arthur dropped his head down and to the right, but not enough to where Alfred couldn't see the eyes he'd always loved. Alfred pressed his head against Arthur's and smiled.

"But supposing you don't come back. What then?" Arthur said alternating between looking at Alfred and the sheets, but never lifting his head back up.

"I think you mean, 'What now?'" Alfred lifted Arthur's chin and gave him another really deep kiss. "If I'm gonna go, I'm gonna make the last night I have with you the best." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, as Alfred started kissing sensitive parts of Arthur's neck. Certain spots he knew made Arthur whimper like a puppy.

Alfred smiled with every whimper and got both of their clothes off, not in the usual way he did though. Tonight it wasn't fast, he took his time; usually he'd devoured Arthur and gotten straight to the main event, but he didn't he simply took it all in. It wasn't until 10 minutes of deep passionate kissing that he did anything to their lower regions. Arthur found this rather peculiar, but decided not to think about it too much, all he wanted was time with Alfred.

Arthur broke the kiss and said, "Alfred, darling, I'm all for this foreplay but seriously."

"Oh yeah, I got it." Alfred said and he inserted a finger into a part of Arthur he knew very well.

Arthur flinched then relaxed, giving Alfred the sign to keep going. Alfred placed two more fingers, gradually finding his lover's 'sweet spot'. It didn't take him long, but when he did Arthur definitely let him know with the sexiest gasp. Alfred substituted his fingers with his lubed up, growing erection. Arthur flinched again at this, and Alfred gave a chaste kiss on top of Arthur's head. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist, which made Alfred go in deeper. Alfred's thrusts were well paced and thoroughly pleasurable. Arthur's own dick was rubbing between Alfred's abs, giving out insanely sensual emotions running through Arthur's whole body. Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair and pulled his head into his chest, jerking his own head back.

Yet despite the euphoria of their lovemaking, Arthur could tell Alfred was treating him… fragile. He couldn't tell if Alfred was taking this role play too serious or if he actually thought Arthur could break. Maybe he, himself, was taking it too seriously with the whole '_no one has someone love them as much as I love you' _line but it was true. No one could ever even grasp how much Arthur loved Alfred, and he knew Alfred loved him the same if not more.

Alfred thrusts were growing more and more rapid with all the thoughts of Arthur running through his mind. If he could, he would've just stayed like this with Arthur forever. He tried reminding himself that he was having a passionate night with Arthur, but mushy thoughts of him just kept popping back into his brain.

"Ah! Al… I'm- I'm" Arthur said and slightly clenched a fist full of Alfred's hair.

"Ah, me too. Almost- ugh!" Alfred exclaimed with one last push, and the blondes released together. Alfred collapsed on his back because he knew Arthur's favorite way to sleep was on his chest.

Arthur really did like sleeping on Alfred's chest; the way he would go up and down with Alfred's breathing, the way he could hear his heart, and the way his head just fit perfectly there. As if he hadn't had enough of Alfred's lips that night, he gave another sweet kiss. Once parted, he placed his head on Alfred's chest that, in this case, acted like a pillow. He let his head bob up and down with Alfred's breathing for a minute until it lulled him to sleep.

Sometimes when he did that, he would delay his breath for a little while to match Alfred's breathing patterns. Alfred watched Arthur for some time, it reminded him of a cat curling up to its master during a thunderstorm. Not that Alfred was Arthur's master, far from it, just the way he slept had that sort of feel to it. After a while, Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and fell asleep.

The next day when Alfred was out, Arthur scrambled through a little box of notes. He fingered through them occasionally pulling out one. These notes contained all of their bedroom acts that they rather have done already or were thinking about doing.

"Teacher, did it. Stranger in the rain, done. Rock star, yeah. Maid, ugh-unfortunately. Soldier, check." Arthur said and threw out those suggestions from the small box. But upon doing this, there was only one left. "What, down to only one? That's strange." He looked at the note card and smiled darkly.

"Artie, I'm home!" Alfred walked into the bedroom where Arthur was and saw the little box in the Brit's hands. "Woah, another one already? But we just did it last night."

"No, I was just checking them, we only have one left you know." Arthur stood and waved the card in front of Alfred's face. He maneuvered it in between his first two fingers and had the suggestion facing Alfred. There was only a few letters on the note card but he read them.

Alfred gulped and Arthur smiled darkly again. "So that's the one we have left?"

"Looks like it, love."

"Oh well then, we should make more huh? Let's get on that right now!"

"Do whatever you like, this is the next one we're doing, and no objections." Alfred gulped again at the dark tone in Arthur's voice. Arthur made his way to the doorway and Alfred collapsed on the bed. Arthur turned around to look at Alfred and said, "And don't think you're getting away with being so gentle again."

_Great._ Alfred thought and wished he _had_ actually gone off to war.

**Give you something to look forward to ;). Yeah, sorry this was kinda short and kinda took a while to come out. But it was worth it right? Right?**

**Whatever, Let's get this over with… I don't own Hetalia, nor the characters, nor do I claim to own anything but this story. :D**


	6. I Can Taste You Already

Alfred was walking home from a stressful day at work; he decided to take the scenic route through the park. Why wouldn't he want to take his time? All that was waiting for him at home was just a boring routine; paperwork, dinner, shower, bed. He didn't know how his life got stuck so deep in the rut it was in, but somehow it did.

The season was at the time where it was warm, yet during the nights it was cold. The leaves couldn't make up their minds whether they wanted to be summer or fall colors. A lot of the leaves were already on the park's grounds. The park wasn't anything special, just a few evenly space light posts next to benches. It was too dark to see the fields, but Alfred knew what color they should've been.

Alfred, while walking through the park, took his wrist out of his pocket and looked at his watch.

"Late, isn't it?" said a British gentleman, leaning against one of the light posts. He had his arms folded across his chest, his eyes were closed and he smirked at Alfred. He was right, of course about the time, it was almost twelve at night.

"Yeah, I really need to get home, then." Alfred said, and returned to his previous walking.

The British man stood straight and caught up to Alfred. "What's the rush? You're not returning to anything particularly important." Alfred looked offended. "Was I right?" He looked up to Alfred, showing his big, emerald eyes and smirking again.

"Whatever, I don't even know you. Who are you to just think I do nothing?" Alfred said.

"Arthur Kirkland pleased to meet you." He said, extending a hand for a greeting, which Alfred declined. Alfred kept walking and Arthur kept following him. After a couple blocks he was starting to get annoyed.

"Look, just leave me alone, would'ja?" Alfred said, in Arthur's face.

"Why?"

"Because, your following me is getting annoying!" Alfred said, inching even closer to Arthur, baring his teeth like a dog. The Brit obviously didn't seem scared of the warning, he just kept smirking.

"Who said I was following you? Maybe I was just going in your general direction."

"Don't be a smart-ass now. If you're not following me then, where are you going?"

"Well, you see I met an American today, which I was hoping to get inside his pants, is that okay with you?"

"You had to be so _blunt_ about it? Who did you meet anyway?"

"His name's Alfred F. Jones, sound familiar?"

"How did you know my name?"

"You told me earlier."

"No I didn't . I don't tell random people I unfortunately meet my full name, that'd be stupid." Alfred turned and walked on.

"I told you _my_ full name."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have done that, you don't know I could be like an identity theft or something."

"But you're not. You work in a stuffy office all day long."

"Yeah, but still- seriously how do you know this stuff?"

"Let's just say I can read your mind." To Alfred, Arthur was getting pretty aggravating; but to Arthur, Alfred was being funny.

The pair continued walking until they got to Alfred's house. _I don't want this creep to know where I live._ Alfred thought, and kept walking. He walked for about twenty more minutes until he couldn't hear Arthur's footsteps anymore, then he headed home.

At his doorstep, he looked both ways to see if Arthur was there or not. Good, he wasn't. Alfred walked into the big house and took off his coat. He walked into his living room and collapsed into his couch.

"What was that guy's problem?" Alfred said and put a hand over his eyes.

"So, what took you so long to get here, love?" said Arthur, cuddling up to Alfred.

Alfred looked at Arthur briefly, screamed, and jumped off the couch. "H-how the hell are you in here?"

"I tell you I can read your mind, and you think I couldn't tell you were trying to trick me? Are you daft? That's okay you've got a sweet arse." Arthur said looking at Alfred's hips. Alfred looked over his shoulder, he didn't really think about it, but now that he looked at it he _did_ have a nice ass.

"Hm, you're right. W-wait! That's not the point! What're you doing in my house?"

"Like I said earlier, I want you." Arthur said, as he stood and walked behind Alfred. He brushed up against Alfred's back and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist.

One of Arthur's hands moved down then under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin and muscle until his got to Alfred's chest. He pressed his middle finger on Alfred's nipple, and Alfred gasped. Arthur smiled at the manly man's gasp. He lifted himself on his cuneiforms (look it up.) to reach Alfred's neck. He licked the length of the American's neck and slightly gnawed on his ear. In response, Alfred gave a deep moan.

"Mmm, I can taste you already."

"That sounds so dirty." Alfred said, noncommittally seeing as how he was feeling so great from the nipple tweaking.

Arthur chuckled slightly, returned to normal height, and turned Alfred around. Alfred, despite what he was thinking earlier; couldn't control the amount of lust he had for this man. He lifted the British man, to where Arthur was straddling his legs around Alfred. Arthur threw his arms around the larger man's neck and passionately kissed him. Alfred, giving into the tongue battle, gently lowered them both on the couch. Clothes were being ripped off left and right, tongues fiercely fighting for dominance, bodies heating to unbelievable temperatures. Alfred started grinding his hips into Arthur's, rubbing the aroused members together.

Arthur jerked his head back and gave out a half-yell. Alfred still couldn't believe he was doing _this_ with an almost complete stranger, but he justified it with simply he needed something out of the norm. His life had gotten too plain, so sex with a stranger was just what he needed. Both could feel climax hitting soon, and the grinds became more rapid. A moment later the blonde pair released their seed all over their stomachs and chests, but they knew neither of them was completely finished.

Arthur rolled them both so that he was on top of Alfred now, sitting on the American's thighs. He leaned down to Alfred jaw line and gave small kisses, slowly moving down his neck. "Your life is painfully mundane isn't it?" he said.

Alfred breathed multiple moans in a sort of agreeing way. Arthur licked, what he thought as a 'sweet' spot of Alfred's neck. "Aww, poor ducky." He said, and then bared his newly sharp teeth. With one of them, he made a small incision in Alfred's neck, making it drool with crimson liquid.

"Ow, dude, what the fuck?" Alfred raised a hand to the cut, and examined the blood on his fingers. Arthur took Alfred's hand, looked at the red smudge, and licked it off. "Seriously, you're weird."

"Tell me, Al, have you ever done it with a vampire?" Arthur raised a brow and smiled, giving way to a look of his sharp fangs.

"Whoa! Uh, no, I can honestly say I never have." Alfred said, enlarging his eyes.

"Well, then there's a first for everything isn't there?" Arthur said and positioned himself on Alfred's newly erected dick. He lowered himself until the majority of it was inside of him. Arthur found a slow pace for him to bounce on Alfred at.

Alfred lifted himself up and put his hand on the back of Arthur's neck. With his other hand, he guided Arthur's ass to keep the motions it previously had. He looked at the Brit's face, then to his fangs. He leaned Arthur's head in closer and allowed one of them cut deeper into the previous wound. The pain from his neck was dulled by the pleasure he got from below. After a moment Arthur removed his head from Alfred's neck, the tips of his teeth stained a dull red. He licked the cut for the last few drops he would have for that night. He moved his head up and locked eyes with Alfred, deciding to increase the pace of thrusts. His arms were resting on his new American lover's shoulders but closing the somewhat circle with his wrists on top of each other. Bringing forth his head to make contact with Alfred's and keeping it there.

"I'm not gonna start fuckin' sparkling in the sunlight, right? 'Cuz I hate Twilight."(I really do. Nothing personal.) Alfred said, making Arthur chuckle. He shook his head no, and then kissed Alfred passionately.

"Love, you already sparkle. Naturally, that's probably why I was instantly attracted to you."

"Wait, it's a heroic sparkle, right."

"Of course, if that's what you want to hear."

With the new ego boost, Alfred went at thrusting harder and faster. Which made Arthur bounce more and more; their foreheads were probably getting red from rubbing together so much. Sandy blonde and golden blonde hair threaded together, making almost a whole new hair color. Arthur kissed Alfred and slid his arms down, letting his finger trail down Alfred's frontal body. He felt muscular pecks, toned abs, and strong biceps when he moved them up. Eventually he cupped Alfred's jaw when they both were giving their final bounces.

As their lips parted, their mouths remained opened and the distance between their faces remained small. Alfred's hot breath made its way inside Arthur's mouth, and vice versa. Their eyelids only half-opened, enough to see the other.

"Al-Alfred, I," Arthur muttered.

"Almost there, just a sec." Alfred replied.

"N-no that's not it, I was going to say –god! I LOVE YOU!" With the last words, came the release of both climaxes. Alfred fell back to the cushions of the couch, Arthur falling on his chest. Though heaving and panting, they found enough breath for a quick, chaste kiss.

Arthur found the strength to lift himself up and make his way through the house to the bathroom. Alfred also stood, but went to their bedroom. Upon doing so, he went to the dresser and rummaged boxers for him to wear and got another pair for his English lover. He walked in on Arthur, leaning into his own reflection, removing the realistic, but fake, fangs on his teeth. The Brit turned around to Alfred handing him boxers. He smiled and took them, put them on, and returned to removing the teeth.

Once they were both off, he stood up straight and gave his pearly whites a brief examination. Alfred came up behind him and wrapped his big arms around Arthur's shoulders. He tilted his head against Arthur's and started to slightly sway with him. Arthur smiled and swayed too. The couple just stood there smiling, swaying, and looking at their reflection in the huge mirror. It was funny how the smallest things they did with each other made them feel the happiest. I guess that's what really counts as love.

"Hey, Artie, do me a favor." Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear.

"What is it, love?"

"Marry me." Alfred said so nonchalant like it was an actual favor. The comment took Arthur for a loop. His eyes grew big, and then closed, keeping the humble smile.

"Definitely."

**Awww, another mushy ending! Don't you just love 'em? **

**Waah, the story's almost over, noooooo. But yes, I've just been recently thinking of another story I wanted to write and I want to finish this one before I move on to another.**

**C'mon guys, it's been 6 chapters already, we already know I don't own anything. Geez, whatever; I don't own Hetalia, nor the characters, just the story. BTW: Thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy :3**


	7. Talk British to Me Baby

**This one's actually gonna be on their honeymoon, because I kinda go into the most interesting part of the wedding in this.**

With a mighty kick of the door, Alfred carried his new 'bride' into a nice hotel room.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said and put Arthur down. The pair picked up the big luggage bags and stored them in a corner of the huge room. Once the chore was done, Arthur took Alfred into his arms and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Arthur said.

"Well, you haven't been home in so long, I bet you want to go explore the towns. So that's what I want to do." Alfred replied.

"Okay then, where to first?"

* * *

They went to see many things; the Tower Bridge, Big Ben, St. Paul's Cathedral, and Buckingham Palace. Many pictures were taken, (mostly of Arthur against his will or them kissing with whatever attraction they went to see behind them in the background.) and despite all of Alfred's overly excited actions, Arthur was over joyed that he got to come back to his homeland.

Alfred had an awesome time seeing all the beautiful architecture and getting great pictures with his IPhone. Though Arthur wouldn't ever admit he was even happier to be there than Alfred, the American knew it was true.

"Hey, Artie why aren't you stoked? I mean, this place is gorgeous! Show a little emotion other than annoyance."

"I'm ecstatic, really, but we've been almost everywhere in one day. We're going to be in London for a while so we don't have to cram everything in our schedules."

"I guess you're right, hey how 'bout we head back to the hotel?" Alfred said, intertwining his fingers with Arthur's.

"Sounds good." Arthur could feel the new wedding bands rub against each other.

Once they made their way to the room, Alfred looked through all the pictures he had taken and Arthur ran himself a shower. Alfred slid his finger across the screen to see all the images in his gallery; he smiled at every single one of them. When the pictures of the day were all seen, the phone showed him pictures from the wedding. These pictures hadn't been taken by him, because most of them were of him somewhere in the shot. He scrolled through these, since he hadn't seen them yet.

He had his arm around the shoulder of his brother, laughing loudly.

He was bending down to dance with a little child with a huge smile on both of their faces.

Arthur was dancing around with a child, too.

Arthur with a bunch of family and friends laughing, with him in the middle.

Alfred with friends and family laughing.

Someone took a picture of the newly married couple kissing.

Arthur's hand over the camera, but you could still see him with an annoyed expression and Alfred laughing his head off.

A video came up of Arthur and Alfred's first dance, which Alfred watched.

Alfred carrying Arthur down the aisle; like a princess. _I remember getting slapped on the way to the reception for doing that, ha ha worth it._

Another video; Arthur walking down the aisle to the alter meeting with Alfred, vows being exchanged, and the first kiss they shared officially as Arthur and Alfred Jones.

"Alfred! You can take your shower now." Arthur called from the shower. He walked into the living room in pajamas drying his hair with a towel on his head.

Alfred returned his phone to the home screen and set it down on the table. "Gotcha!" he said and gave Arthur a chaste kiss and walked to take his shower. After a thorough cleaning, Alfred came out of the bathroom and saw Arthur sitting on the bed in front of him.

Arthur was turned to the window that had a view of a shining city. He had one of his arms wrapped around his knees, the other arm's elbow was on a knee but the hand was holding a chocolate-dipped strawberry. Next to him on the bed, was a bowl of chocolate-coated strawberries.

Once he heard Alfred get out of the bathroom, he turned his head to look at the American and gave a sensual smirk. "Lovely view isn't it?" he said and took a seductive bite out of the chocolaty fruit. He licked up the excessive juices it left on his lips.

Alfred smirked and said, "Don't tempt me with chocolate." He walked over and turned Arthur to his attention. Alfred put his hand on either side of his British husband and situated himself between his legs. The said Brit then took a strawberry, licked it all over and held it in front of Alfred's mouth. Alfred sucked it for a second then took a bite just as sexy as Arthur did earlier. Arthur chuckled adorably and reached for another strawberry. This time, he drew a trail of chocolate from his jaw line to where it would meet his pajamas, in which Alfred was more than happy to lick up. He unbuttoned his shirt and trailed the strawberry to his navel, then lowered himself for his back to be on the bed. Alfred ran his tongue down the sweet line and gave Arthur's belly button extra licks because he knew Arthur was ticklish.

"HAHAHA…Alfred stop it! AHAHAHA!" Arthur cried.

"Hey, you did it to yourself. I told you don't tempt me with chocolate, you just _had_ to put it there." Alfred said, continuing to torture him.

Arthur pulled his husband up by his face and gave him a deep kiss to stop from all the tickling. Alfred moved his hand to the back of Arthur's head and his tongue demanded access into the mouth he was kissing. Arthur opened his mouth enough for the needy tongue to wiggle into and meet his own. When the kiss was broken, sapphire eyes stared deeply into emerald ones.

"Hey, Artie, guess what." Alfred said.

"Mmm, what?" Arthur smiled.

"I looked up some British phrases before we came here."

"Really now?"

"Ya, like bloody hell and git"

"Those are things _I_ say all the time, it doesn't count."

"Wait, it gets better," he lowered his head to Arthur's ear. "Chin wag."

To some, those words would be so insignificant, but to Arthur it seemed the words didn't even go to his ears they went straight to his pants. He inhaled sharply and wrapped one arm around Alfred's shoulder and the other hand was gripping still wet blonde hair.

"Say something else!" Arthur writhed.

"Codswallop,"

"Oh god!"

"Gobsmacked,"

"Fuck!"

"Luvvly-jubbly,"

"Uhn!"

"Rumpy pumpy."

"Holy shit!" Arthur rolled Alfred onto his back, removed his own pants, and straddled him. He wanted to kiss the lips that made the sexy comments, but he also wanted more to come out of them. It was strange for words he'd heard for most of life have this kind of effect on him now.

"Alfred, please,"

"Yes?" Alfred said as smug as he could.

Arthur started kissing Alfred's neck, moving slowly down. "Talk British to me, baby."

"Don't be such a slapper, Artie." Alfred started talking in a British accent to please his lover even more. Arthur took his erection in his hands and started stroking himself, his eyes urging Alfred to continue talking.

"Aww c'mon, poppet. My todger is feeling a bit neglected!" Alfred said and took off the towel wrapped around his waist; unleashing his 'soldier' to be at full attention. Alfred then took Arthur's dick in his hands, while Arthur inserted his fingers into his hole. Once he deemed himself stretched enough to fit the hardened cock inside himself, he sat down until Alfred was completely consumed in him.

"Keep talking, love" Arthur said with half-opened eyes and started slowly rocking on top of Alfred.

"Shit, I thought we've had great sex before but this one takes the biscuit." Arthur quickened his pace and so did Alfred's pumping on the other's member. "Ugh, Elastoplast… draughts…blighty…cagoule!" he said, evenly spaced out with his thrusts. No doubt both of them would be climaxing soon. With all the ecstasy they created in the air, they didn't notice the bowl of strawberries spread everywhere in the sheets.

"Say one more thing, and I'll- "

"C-O-L-O-**U**-R!"

Arthur then released his seed all over Alfred's stomach, Alfred released inside Arthur right after. Arthur pulled Alfred out of him and rested his head on his chest. Heavy panting, and sweat-drenched the pair couldn't help but look at each other and laugh. Partly for the fact that they could get turned on by just saying random words, and partly for that they just could finished with just the way a _word_ was spelled. Alfred started with a big laugh then ended with a sigh and looked over to the other side.

"Aw, crap." He had lost his entire British accent.

"What?" Arthur said, looking up to Alfred.

"The hotel's maid is gonna be pi-ssed." He said when he saw a bowl upside down and chocolate spread into the sheets. He looked down to Arthur, and the two started snickering again.

* * *

_-Two Years Later-_

Alfred was sprawled across the couch watching whatever Emma wanted to watch.

Emma was about 5 years old, according to her paperwork from the orphanage. So pretty much all she wanted to watch was SpongeBob, My little Pony, and Adventure Time. She was snuggled into Alfred's chest but her eyes never left the screen. Nothing was cuter than when she thought a joke they told was hilarious and she would laugh the most adorable laugh ever. So cute it would almost always make Alfred laugh along.

Arthur could see his family over the counter from the kitchen, where he was cooking dinner.

Emma turned to face Alfred and put her hands on his pecks, like what she was about to say was the most important thing in the world. "Daddy, I'm gonna go put on my Doctor Who jammies and we can watch it!"

"Okay, go ahead, and I'll get it ready for you." Alfred said and Emma jumped off the couch into the direction of the bedrooms.

Arthur put a hand on his heart and continued stirring whatever was in his pot. "I'm so proud." He said wiping away a pretend tear.

"_Ha ha_. _You're so funny._" Alfred said and paused the recording of Doctor Who to walk over to Arthur. He wrapped his arms around the British man's waist, and took a deep inhale of the cooking food. "It smells… horrible."

"Oh so now _you're _funny, huh?" Arthur said turning around and wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck.

"I only work with whatcha give me." He chuckled and gave Arthur a kiss.

"Hey, Daddies. What's this?" said Emma. Alfred and Arthur turned their attention to Emma, wearing her onesie that was covered in tardises, holding up what looked like a maid outfit.

Both of their eyes went really big and they yelled in unison, "EMMA!" which the little girl started running around the house laughing up a storm, with her parents chasing after her in attempt to get the outfit away from her.

**Hahahahaha this chapter had me laughing the whole time XD Especially colour.**

**Seriously, those are really not things you want to whisper in your lover's ear, it'd totally turn off the mood. Can you imagine trying to get freaky with someone and their all like '**_**band-aids'**_** haha, that would be weird. On another note; why does a 5 year old like Doctor Who so much, **_**she' 5**_**, oh well.**

**This is the last chapter of Role Playing Games, I hope you liked it. I know I liked writing it. For those of you who left reviews and favorites and for those who read it fully: YOU'RE AWESOME AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENTLY!**

**Oh ya and I don't own Hetalia nor the characters, just the story. **


End file.
